


Best of Both Worlds

by glasvegi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Prompt Fill, Trans Agent South Dakota, Trans Female Character, copious hannah montana songs, gym bunnies because they would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasvegi/pseuds/glasvegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South doesn't know she was expecting from Carolina, but it was not that.</p>
<p>For the prompt "we work out at the same time and you always look super legit but I know you sing Hannah Montana in the shower and you know I know"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hadn't listened to Hannah Montana before writing this and let me tell you, I am a changed person.
> 
> My headcanon is that South is ~6'8", and North is ~6'2

South looks up from the display screen of the elliptical, her eyes locking on the woman lifting. She’s been here since South arrived at the gym, deadlifting more pounds than South thought was possible. The woman was lean, red hair tied back, and while she didn’t come close to rivaling South’s height, she was definitely one of the tallest women South had met. It wasn’t every day she came across another woman that crossed the six foot mark.

The red-haired woman starts putting away her weights back as South steps off the elliptical, wiping off the hand-holds. She gets her preferred shower, closest to the door, and peels off her layers of Spandex, leaving them on the shower floor.

She’s under the spray and working some Head & Shoulders through her hair when she hears another shower curtain being drawn back and another shower head being turned on. She hears the other woman speak, low tones under the sound of the water.

And then South hears what she’s saying.

“Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody has those days.”

South huffs, popping the cap off her body wash.

“Everybody knows what, what I’m talking about…”

“Jesus Christ,” South mutters, rinsing herself off under the spray.

She stays in the shower after she’s turned the water off, drying off with her towel. She goes to get dressed and-

“Shit.”

Her bag is still in her locker; South had forgotten to grab it before getting into the shower. Looking over at her now sopping wet workout clothes, she sighed and wrapped the towel tighter around herself, pulling the curtain back.

She hates doing this- practically inviting people to stare while she’s exposed, South was used to people starting, but usually she was in a position where they didn’t dare say anything.

Here, she was one bad day and a mouthy asshole away from being reported for being in the “wrong locker room.” She knows that the asshole in question would probably just be thrown out, not her, but she didn’t relish the idea of that kind of attention.

South walks out into the locker room, and it’s empty except for her and Ms. Hannah Montana.

Ripping her lock open, the woman in the shower starts singing the first verse. She’s got a decent voice, a little strained as she reaches for the higher notes.  South grabs her bag and pads back to her shower.

 

By the time she’s done dressing, drying her hair with the towel, the other shower has stopped, along with the singing.

South has never really been a Disney Channel fan herself, but the locker room feels too quiet now.

She stuffs her towel in with her soaking workout clothes and slips her feet into her sneakers. Stepping back out of the shower, she looks up-

And there is the redhead, wrapped in a light green towel, walking towards the lockers. She whips around, eyes locking on South. When she sees the other woman is smirking, she turns back and walks over to her locker, squaring her shoulders.

Pulling open the door, South thinks maybe she should call something over her shoulder, but nothing comes.

 

Back on the gym floor, South looks around for her brother. Not seeing him, she digs around in her pockets. Sighing, she leans against the wall; of course North has the keys.

He comes out of the men’s locker room a few minutes later, talking with a shorter, dark-haired man. North catches her eye, walking over.

“You cleaned up fast. Why don’t you head out? I’ll catch up; York wants me to meet someone,” he saya, gesturing to the man next to him.

York holds out a hand to South; she grabs the keys from North.

“Hey, Carolina!” York smiles towards the door to the women’s locker room, where a woman is stepping out, the door swinging shut behind her. She freezes when she sees South, fingers tightening around the strap of her bag. Her cheeks flush, not quite matching the lightest shades in her hair, but only slightly off,

“This is, uh, South and North. Dakota. They’re twins,” York says, looking between the two women, puzzled.

“I’ve already, yeah, met North,” says Carolina, gesturing to South.

North chuckles. “I know she is taller, but I’m North. Nice to meet you.”

Carolina turns towards South, but the other woman has already started walking away. “Sorry.”

South turns her head and flashes a smile. “It’s fine,” she says jangling the keys in her hand. “Everybody makes mistakes.”

 

* * *

 

Carolina fucking hates leg day.

She walks into the locker room, doing her best to stay vertical. She knows she went too hard, pushed too hard too fast today; she didn’t have York to stop her today. He was training with North, spotting each other, and he couldn't keep his new friend from dropping and weight on his neck and keep her from training too hard. Not like he could do anything, really. But he could help her realize that maybe she could think about deciding to stop soon.

Pulling her towel out of her locker, Carolina turns her head as the locker room door bangs open.

South is heading towards her shower, settling for one in the middle of the block. There are more people than usual at the gym- the New Years Resolution crowd- and they all have no idea how to act at a gym.

Carolina loves to watch them leave one by one until it’s just her and the regulars again. She feels like she’s beating them, and it’s a motivation she feels a semblance of guilt about.

She watches as South stands behind an elderly woman, waiting not so patiently for her to hurry up and get out of the way.

Carolina walks around all the thirty-somethings with something to prove standing in the middle of the path and finds herself a shower.

Pulling out her ponytail holder, she feels her hair sticking to her sweaty back. She turns on the water, pulls off her sports bra and shorts, and steps into the water.

And she starts singing.

 

It had started as a joke between her and York; he was always telling her that she couldn’t be perfect. To emphasize his point he’d started singing that trite pop song.

It became a routine of theirs. After they were done working out, they would dance around, belting out simple lyrics about self confidence and being a teen pop sensation. After being asked more than once to knock it off, though, their dance time had to end.

It was a shame, Carolina muses.York had such great white girl choreography.

So Carolina moved on to the next logical, adult step, Her workout just didn’t feel right without a little Montana at the end.

 

“You get the limo out front.”

She always starts out quiet. It’s nerves, she supposes; Carolina knows her talent doesn’t lie in her voice.

“Hottest styles, every shoe, every color…”

But she gets louder, more confident, and by the chorus she’s belting, a little off-key but that’s alright.

 

Once the song and her shower are both over, Carolina steps out of her shower stall wrapped in her towel. She gets a few strange looks, but keeps her head high as she grabs her post-workout outfit from her locker.

Dressed and pulling the tangles through her hair with her fingers, Carolina finds York, waiting for her with North.

“Ready to go?” She shoulders her bag, seeing South leave the locker room out of the corner of her eye.

“Yeah. See you, North,” says York, taking a step towards Carolina.

North watches them leave, York knocking a shoulder into Carolina’s arm as he cracks a bad joke. She pushes him into a weight machine. and he apologizes to the machine’s current operator as he walks away.

“What’s up with those two?” South sidles up next to her brother, crossing her arms.

  
“I don’t know,” North says, shaking his head. “You know York sings Hannah Montana in the shower?” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! my tumblr is four7niner.tumblr.com


End file.
